First day at STARS
by FuFapper
Summary: It's a story about a random S.T.A.R.S member (me) who is about to experience some futanari action.


It was my first day at S.T.A.R.S and I had to go to my first group meeting. The chief's speech was pretty boring, so I looked around to kill some time. While doing so I noticed Rebecca Chambers. She and I were both in the same team, which I didn't knew at this point.

"Wow, she's pretty cute. I didn't expect someone like that in here." I thought to myself.

She came to me after the group meeting together with the rest of my squad and introduced herself. The usual stuff. Later that day we practised shooting. She seemed to be pretty impressed by my performance. After all I scored way higher than she. All in all that day was a good first day at job.

At night

Me: Hey Rebecca, wann'a call it a day?

Rebecca: I'd love to, but I've still got some serious paper work ahead of me.

Me: Suck's to hear. Can I give you a hand?

Rebecca: Oh ! No, you don't need to ! J-just call it a day.

Me: Well, if you say so. See you tommorow.

Rebecca: Bye.

While walking back home, I noticed that I forgot some dokuments at my workplace. I stood right infront of the door, when I noticed a familiar sound. The sound of someone jerking off. I slowly opened the door and saw Rebecca sitting in her chair and jerking off her 5,5 inch cock. Her cock maybe wasn't the biggest ever, but her head was a real mushroom head.

Rebecca: What the- !

Rebecca was as expected very shocked and hid her cock. But I for my part was happy. I always fantasized about chicks with dicks and this was my opportunity to have sex with one.

Me: You really don't have to be ashamed of it. Just go ahead and show it to me, I don't mind.

Rebecca: Really ? B-but, it's unnormal for for a girl to have a penis...

Me: I don't care about normal Rebecca. By the way, do you want me to, well... help you out with this ?

Rebecca: You mean, having sex ? T-that's so sudd-

Me: Don't missunderstand me. I'm just asking to suck you off.

Rebecca: W-why would you want to... ok.

Rebecca stopped hiding her cock. I walked to her and kneeled down. I would never have imagined to be this close to another cock. The whole situation got me hard, I also noticed the smell I always enjoyed while masturbating. Her cock leeked some precum, because she pleased herself before. I licked her cock from the bottom of her shaft, to the top oh her glans. I licked off the precum from her head, when I reached the top. The taste of both, cock and precum was better than imagined. I couldn't understand, how some girls dindn't enjoy giving blowjobs. After that I licked around her fat head, which she seemed to enjoy a lot. I pressed my lips aggainst her head and put the whole head in my mouth. I kept licking around her head while having her meat in my mouth. She moaned a bit and put one hand infront of hear mouth, so nobody would notice us. I grabbed her dick with my right hand and started rubbing it while licking faster. Soon after Rebecca started to moan louder because she was about to cum. She told me to stop, but I wanted to taste her load. It had like her precum and cock for some reason a good taste. I moved my head away from her cock while sucking real hard on it, in order to suck out every drop.

Rebecca: **pant, pant... **That... was amazing...

Me: I'm glad to here it, since I enjoyed myself as well.

Rebecca: R-really?

Me: Ofcource! I loved everything about it.

Rebecca blushed in embarassment and joy. I stood up and Rebecca looked surprised at my bulge in the pants that was caused by the erection I've got from sucking her off.

Rebecca: So you really enjoyed it I guess. Do you want me to give you a hand with that.

Me: Well... only if you don't mind. I mean you don't need to repay yourself.

Rebecca: No I... I just wanted to do it as well. I'd like to do it myself.

I was pretty surprised and naturally happy at the same time. Since she was still sitting on her chair and I stood right infront of her, I decided to unzip my pants and present my cock (6,7inch) to her.

Rebecca: It's longer and thicker than mine...

Rebecca blushed while looking at my cock.

Me: Well, yeah, but your head is way nicer, mine's kind'a slim.

Rebecca didn't seem to care about that, as she wrapped her lips arround my head. She moved her head back, while pressing her lips aggainst my dickhead. Than she moved her head as far as my glans goes, still while pressing her lips aggainst my head. She kept doing so for a while. She than went in further and took half of my cock in her mouth while sticking her tongue out and pressing it aggainst the bottom of my shaft. The feeling of her soft lips and her wet and warm tongue on my dick was awesome. Later, when my cock was full of her spit she started to jerk me off. It was such a slippery handjob in combination with her amazing blowjob. She seemed like it was very tasty to her. I was about to cum and she felt it, yet kept sucking and jerking. I came straight in her mouth. She stopped jerking me off, sucked a bit slower and than stopped the blowjob afterwards. She looked me in the eyes and swallowed.

Me: That was the best blowjob of my life.

Rebecca: I'm glad we both enjoyed it **chuckle**

Me: Can we... repeat this in the near future?

Rebecca: How could I say no? **s****mile** I'm so happy that I finally found someone I can do such things with. I was always to shy to show my penis to guys, because I thought they'd be disgusted.

Me: Don't worry, I love your "extra". **s****mile**

After that both Rebecca and me went home without knowing, that we have been watched by S.T.A.R.S member Jill Valentine.

To be continued-


End file.
